Darkest Hour (RC POV)
Warning: This is my AU, meaning my verison of the Darkest Hour not canon. Allegiance 'TigerClan:' Leader: Brokenstar- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a flatten-face. Leopardstar- Bronze spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Blackfoot-black- colorpoint tom with blue eyes Darkstripe- Silver black tabby with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Runningnose- Gray and white tom with constantly runny nose Apprentice, Littlecloud- brown tabby tom with curled back ears Mudfur- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Mossheart- Solid gray she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy pelt. Warriors: ShadowClan: Scorchwind- dark brown-furred tom with splotchy stripes and amber eyes Nutwhisker- brown tom with thin, dark stripes and amber eyes Rowanberry- pretty brown-and-red tortoiseshell she-cat Wolfstep- Gray and white tom with bright amber eyes Boulder- big muscular gray tom with an torn ear Clawface- battle-scarred dark brown tabby with tangled fur and amber eyes Deerfoot- stocky, lilac tom with yellow eyes Russetfur- fluffy, ginger tabby she-cat with white locket and sharp green eyes Nightpelt- black tom with amber eyes Stumpytail- shaggy-furred brown tom with green eyes and a missing tail Wetfoot- gray tabby tom Fernshade- tortoiseshell she-cat Applefur- brown she-cat with green eyes Oakfur- Brown tom with yellow eyes and scruffy appearance. Mintfur- Small gray tom Magiroldfur- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Tangleburr- brown she-cat with unkempt fur Nightwhisper- brown tom with sharp orange eyes Flintfang- Older Gray tom Jaggedtooth- huge ginger tabby with amber eyes RiverClan: Lynxheart- Calico spotted tabby she-cat Whitefang- white tom with brown tabby markings Voleclaw- wiry, grey tom with green eyes and long coat Beetlenose- long-haired, broad-shoulder black tom with amber eyes Sunfish- Pale, light brown she-cat with long feathery fur and yellow eyes Skyheart- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Blackclaw- muscular, smoky- black tom with torn ear tip and yellow eyes Reedtail- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a heavily striped tail Loudbelly- large, deep brown ticked tabby tom with striped legs and amber eyes Dawnbright- reddish-brown-and-white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes Stonefur- thick-furred gray tom with shredded ears and deep amber eyes Mistyfoot- pale gray she-cat with sleek fur and clear green eyes Heavystep- Silver reddish-brown tabby with amber eyes Shadepelt- long-furred gray she-cat with shredded ears Mosspelt- Fluffy calico she-cat with blue eyes Grasstuft- smoke reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Vixentail- smoke black she-cat with amber eyes Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Mudsplash- brown and white tom with orange eyes Rushtail- fawn spotted tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: ShadowClan: Rowanpaw- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes Cedarpaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes RiverClan: Dawnpaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes Featherpaw- silver blue tabby she-cat with green eyes Stormpaw- Smoke gray tom with amber eyes Primrosepaw- smoke Fawn she-cat with green eyes Reedpaw- smoke gray tom with amber eyes Queens: ShadowClan: Darkflower- small, black she-cat with orange eyes Tallpoppy- brown she-cat with amber eyes Dawncloud- Gray-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes RiverClan: Greenflower- plump, brown tabby she-cat with a white splash under her chin and light green eyes Elders: ShadowClan: Toadskip- elderly dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and blue eyes. Mousewing- thick-furred black tom with curled backward ears Frogtail- skinny, dark grey tom with yellow eyes. Newtspeck- black tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Blizzardwing- thick-furred white tom with sharp yellow eyes and shredded ears. Featherstorm- black tabby she-cat with long fur and hazel eyes. Finchflight- black-and-white tom with one amber eye RiverClan: Owlfur- brown and white tom with amber eyes Softwing- reddish-brown calico she-cat with blue eyes Prologue " RiverClan submits." Greenflower sharply raised her head, her fur bristling in shock. She still couldn't believe that ShadowClan had attacked them, now she can't believe they was submitting to ShadowClan. Greenflower glanced at the truimphant ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar, who just huffed as he flicked his tail for his cats to stop attacking. Leopardstar leaped down from the Clan rock," What do you want from RiverClan, if you want us to leave, we'll leave." Greenflower stared around her paws to frozen, Crookedstar would never. Crookedstar would never stopped fighting or submit to any cat's rule. Brokenstar closed his eyes chuckling, his chuckles alone made Greenflower's pelt bristle and her claws unsheathed to the fullest extend. " No, no, no. Your Clan will join my Clan as one, I will rule over you pathetic mice. For appearances only, you remain as leader over your miserable excuse of a Clan. But you all answer to me." Leopardstar glanced down at her paws, her ears flatten," Yes, Brokenstar." Brokenstar glared at each one of them before growling," I will leave warriors here to watch you, any orders will be obeyed." Brokenstar turned around to a dark tabby tom with amber eyes," Darkstripe, you'll be in charge of RiverClan. Jaggedtooth, Nightwhisper, Clawface, Tangleburr and Stumpytail will remain here. These cats are higher ranked in you, Leopardstar, you will obey them and their every need is served." Greenflower glanced at her leader with horror, surely, she would fight this. Leopardstar was proud, she had too, this was her Clan, her territory and where her ancestors called home. But Leopardstar just nod, her shoulders sagged with defeat. Greenflower sighed, sitting down with a thump. Brokenstar sniffed, flicking his tail over the dead bodies. " You can mourn for your... fallen. My warriors are in charge of everything that happens here." Greenflower glanced at the bodies surrounding camp. Cedarpelt, Fallowtail and Lakeshine was all limp on the camp ground, their claws out and faces twisted in a snarl as if they died fighting. Petaldust and Brightfur remained at the camp entrances. Brightfur just became a warrior two days along. Pikepaw, Mistyfoot's son laid lifeless as well, so did Hollowflight and Frogleap. Greenflower sighed before looking at Brokenstar, he had done this. Hunting rights at the river wasn't enough but instead not having enough fish had weakened them into hunger. When ShadowCan attacked, it was hard to defend the full-fed and well-rested cats off. Greenflower wondered, what if RiverClan would never get strong enough to be able to fight ShadowClan off, what would happened then. Chapter 1 Vixentail watched the ShadowClan warriors from her den. Ever since their conquest of RiverClan, the ShadowClan warriors hadn't helped with anything expect eating the prey pile. Vixentail glance at her brother Grasstuft, Grasstuft was recovering from the wounds from the battle. Vixentail was thankful that her brother lived through the battle, it was a slaughter for the RiverClan cats that night. If Petaldust hadn't screamed before she died then more cats would have died that night. She had to admit, she lost all respect for Leopardstar that night as well. Leopardstar just handed the fate of the Clan over to Brokenstar. Now most of the Clan was hungry, just given enough to live. Vixentail scratched her ear before stretching, Brokenstar had taken Leopardstar as co-leader and as his mate. She